Field
The disclosure relates to an MPS diode.
Related Art
One conventionally known semiconductor device is an MPS diode having an MPS (merged PiN Schottky) structure that is a combination of a PN junction diode having a PN junction structure of a P-type semiconductor and an N-type semiconductor with a Schottky barrier diode (SBD) (as described in, for example, JP 2014-110310A and JP 2013-232564A).
An MPS diode described in JP 2014-110310A includes a drift layer that is formed from an N-type nitride compound-based semiconductor, a P-type region and an N-type region that are formed on a surface of the drift layer, and an electrode that is in Schottky contact with the N-type region and comes in contact with at least part of the P-type region.
In terms of further improving the power conversion efficiency of the MPS diode, there is a demand for a technique that improves the breakdown voltage of the MPS diode under applying a reverse bias voltage and reduces the rising voltage under applying a forward bias voltage.